Donny Jackson (RR)
Donald "Donny" Jackson 'is a '''Main Character '''and an '''Antagonist '''who first appears in [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Prior to Lee Everett's arrest and marriage failing, he was a major alcoholic and it took a accident involving himself and wife and another family where only the father managed to survive while his wife, son, and daughter all were killed did it make him finally sober up. Unknowingly to Lee until later on, the surviving father was Donny Jackson who was stuck in a hospital for months recovering and all this time was severely depressed and emotionally distraught after seeing his entire family taken away from him. Donald eventually snapped after realizing Lee was what he considered a bad person and how he should have died over his family in the crash. Donny served as the main overall antagonist of the entirety of Season 1 "The Beginning of the End", one of the two secondary antagonist of a "Long Road Ahead", and the main antagonist of "Around Every Corner" and "No Time Left". History Pre-Apocalypse (Georgia) Before the apocalypse, Donny was a loving father and often took his son hunting with him on weekends. He also spent most of his time making money from hunting. As said earlier, Donald's family was the family that was accidentally killed by Lee in his drunk driving accident with only Lee, his wife, and Donny surviving. Over the course of his recovery, Donny began to lose his mind often seeing his family in his nightmares dead and sometimes they would often speak to him telling him he has to avenge them. Around the same time Donny was gonna be released from the hospital, he finally snapped and agreed to his inner demons that Lee Everett was a bad man that must pay for what he did to him. However, the apocalypse soon began as Donny managed to escape the hospital. During this time, he studied Lee and learned off when he would be going to jail. Post-Apocalypse [[A New Day (RR)|A New Day'' ]] Donny originally planned on getting the officer transporting Lee to pull him over where he would kill the officer knowing the apocalypse had began and there he would take Lee to begin his plan of revenge. However, Lee and the Officer crashed off the side of the wall stopping his plans. He later lost track of Lee in the woods but regained his location when he arrived in Clementine's neighborhood but it was too late as Lee, Clementine, Shawn Greene, and Chet escaped the neighborhood. Instead of exacting his revenge then, He decided to hit Lee where it hurts and take out the people he cared about. Unknowingly, Donny stalked Lee and his new group throughout the rest of the episode. His only physical appearance would be after Lee and his new group finally settled into the Traveler motel as his shadow can be seen smirking in the background before diving back into the woods. [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ]] Donny studied Lee and his people for three months as he stocked up on supplies as he had been observing a group of bandits in the area led by a man named Alexander. He remained in peace for a time waiting for the right time. During Lee and the groups visit to the St. John Dairy, he and Mark were attacked by Alexander and the other bandits, Lee Everett and Danny St. John searched a seemingly abandoned camp where they came across a woman named Jolene who Danny said was a bandit, however she appeared angered by this and said she had nothing to do with those assholes. She then tried to warn Lee of the man she saw making deals with bandits and the truth about the St. Johns. However, Danny then became nervous and shot her in head afraid of her revealing the secret while also stopping her from telling Lee about the plan the man and the bandits made. Danny said she had went off her marbles before the pair leave, Lee however grabs a tape recorded that Jolene was trying to pull out before Danny shot her. Later on, after Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and the others escape the St. John Dairy, Doug reveals to Lee he found batteries back at the St. Johns for the tape recorder and they watch the video together. In the video, Donny is seen handing the bandits loads of supplies as he tells the group of Lee and almost of his bribe to make them attack them, however Jolene, who is recording the video, accidentally gives away her location as the bandits seemingly attack her as she curses them out as she is seen fleeing as the video ends. Without the rest of conversation finishing, Doug and Lee only sit in horror and shock at what is to come ahead. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|''Long Road Ahead'' ]] Two weeks after the events of "Starved For Help", Donny begins his first plan of allowing the bandits to attack the hotel survivors realizing he fucked up by raising there awareness of the attack. He first sneaks into there shelter one night without Lilly, who was standing guard seeing him. There he dragged a walker in and threw him into Kenny Jr.'s room as he closes the door and he escapes the motel without being noticed. Seconds later, Kenny Jr. begins to scream and is later found with several bite marks over him as Lee saves him by killing the walker. Kenny Jr. dies that same morning from his infection and is shot in the head by either his mom, Kenny, or Lee. Donald planned this to throw off the group as Kenny believes since Lilly was on guard, she allowed this to happen since he killed her father despite her denying this. Randall tries to restore peace but the group continues to be at each other throats. Lee later finds a bag of some of their supplies outside the fence in a grate and there Lilly believes someone in the group had been working with the bandits despite no one actually. This finally allows Donny to give the sign to the bandits to attack as the group had forgot about the planned attack. His plan works at first with the bandits acting as if someone in the group had been giving them supplies, however Donny didn't realize the group's connection as the group come back together to fight the bandits. In the battle, the Bandits kill Mark and Doug (Determinate), but all are eventually killed. Alexander is the last bandit left standing as he tries to abduct Clementine as Donny's overall plan was to get Clementine so that he would have control of Lee and could lure him into a trap to see how he would feel if the people he loved suddenly died. However, the group kill the bandits but are forced to flee the hotel as walkers overrun the hotel. In the escape, Lilly is left behind by Kenny on purpose as she flees in the opposite direction as the walkers overrun the hotel. Donny is last seen in this episode watching the result of the fight as he angrily kicks Alexander's body. Since his first plan fails, he uses a walkies talkie he founds and messes with the receiver and there he says to her "I have your parents Clementine, they're safe in Savannah with me but you have to hurry, it's dangerous up here and make sure not to tell Lee about our special talks, he wouldn't understand. After Lee and the others eventually get on a train heading to Savannah with the remaining group and some new faces, Lee and Kenny hear Donny attempting to talk to Clementine as she sleeps. Lee and Kenny confront Donny, but he realizes they are the ones he talking too and he quickly goes off as Lee and Kenny realize what they are dealing with as the episode ends. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|''Around Every Corner'' ]] Donny will appear in this episode. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Donny has killed: * Numerous counts of zombies. * Kenny Jr. (Alive, Caused) * Mark (Caused). * TBA Appearances Donny appears in the following episodes: Season 1 * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day']]' (Shadow)' * [[Starved For Help (RR)|'Starved For Help' ]] (Pre-Recorded Video) * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] * [[Around Every Corner (RR)|'Around Every Corner ']] * [[No Time Left (RR)|'No Time Left' ]] Trivia * TBA Category:Antagonists